


once I had the rarest rose that ever deigned to bloom

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: come into these arms again [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Or second kiss if you count the kiss in 1956, POV Raphael Santiago, Sequel, Simon Lewis Lives at Hotel Dumort, it's complicated Don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: How many decades are you willing to wait for him, Magnus wants to know.'Every last one of them.'If  Simon's memories find their way back, he'll tell him.





	once I had the rarest rose that ever deigned to bloom

**Author's Note:**

> For Lucy, who requested a sequel. I hope you'll see this ❤

 

 

 

>   _once I had the rarest rose that ever deigned to bloom_
> 
> _cruel winter chilled the bud and stole my flower too soon_
> 
> _oh loneliness, oh hopelessness_
> 
> _to search the ends of time_
> 
>  [listen: **love song for a vampire**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFS565gwd8w)

* * *

 

 

 

Three months pass with no sign of Simon recalling a past they once shared though they quickly grow closer. 

Raphael refuses to acknowledge the life that once was. When Magnus prods him about it, he reminds him that it was magic and nothing more. The kiss and starry nights never happened, he never broke Simon's heart. The warlock insists that Simon's existence outside of that realm is fate intervening. How many decades are you willing to wait for him, Magnus wants to know. 

Every last one of them. 

 _If_ Simon's memories find their way back, he'll tell him.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

New York is piled up in heavy blankets of snow as Winter sets in early. It's ten at night and Raphael is listening to Peggy Lee croon about dancing on the ceiling where a shadow of her lover lives. He scrawls a rounded up number on a running list of blood availability when Simon interrupts, sleepily stumbling through the door. 

"That was a short nap," he remarks without looking up. 

Simon takes his usual chair to the side of Raphael and scrubs at his eyes. "I had a nightmare," he mumbles.

He clutches the chair arms hard and shakily breathes in and out, trying to ground himself.  The radio switches to an ironic  _'I Had the Craziest Dream'_ rendition by Perry Como and the younger vampire begins to pace. Raphael pushes his seat back and takes him by the shoulders mid pace. In another life he'd kissed away Simon's fears and held him but - that never really happened. 

"Will you tell me about it?" He asks. He could count how many nightmares Simon has had on one hand but his lucky streak seems to be coming to an end. When Simon looks up, he notices red rings around his eyes. He's been crying, Raphael realizes.

The fledgling crosses his arms over his torso, comforting himself. "You left. You said,  _'I wish I could take you with me'_ and you left. There was an alley and it was the 50's and the sun was shining but we were okay. And you...you mentioned a portal but that's impossible."

Raphael goes weak in the knees. It wasn't real... was it? A wave of memory overtakes him: teasing Simon about constellations at midnight in the park, Simon throwing his arms up in frustration as Raphael argues at him in Spanish, strawberry milkshakes and 21st Street in the cold rain -  _'Lewis, Simon Lewis. Two first names.'_  

"And then what?" He asks, nearly whispering. 

Simon scuffs a socked foot on the floor and clenches his jaw as though the memory hurts. "I asked you to stay."  

Raphael reaches out and caresses his cheek without meaning to. He'd intended on squeezing Simon's shoulder or hugging him. Neither would've been unusual for them but _this_ is crossing a line. The younger vampire doesn't shy away from the uninvited intimacy. He shudders and closes his eyes. 

"I wanted to," Raphael confesses, as honest as he'll ever be. 

Perry Como sings,  _I never dreamed it could be but there you were, in love with me. How long can a guy go on dreamin,'_ in the background. Decades, Raphael thought. 

Simon covers the elder vampire's hand with his own, holding it against his cheek. "It was real wasn't it?" 

Raphael swallows hard and bites his lip. "I came back for you," he says. "But you didn't know me. The portal resets with each visit and-"

 

 

Simon leans in, brushing his nose along Raphael's. "I remember this," he murmurs. "And this." 

Simon kisses him and two worlds merge into one. It's 1956 and they kiss like star crossed lovers. It's 2016 and the sun no longer shines for them but Simon tastes of cinnamon and Ella Fitzgerald is singing their **[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-p5ouHV3dms)**. 

 

 

 

> _When you came into sight, I got that old feeling_
> 
> _And when you caught my eye, my heart stood still_
> 
> _I know the spark of love is still burning_
> 
> _For that old feeling is still in my heart_

 

 

 Simon is home.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OUT-TAKE:
> 
> Magnus chokes up when Raphael calls him the next day. He knows Simon Lewis and how losing him destroyed Raphael. He knows the odds of Simon coming back to him in another life were next to nothing. 
> 
> Just as he knew the fledgling would remember someday. 
> 
> "And was it worth the wait?" 
> 
> On the other end, Simon takes the phone. "Yes," he says giddily. It's followed by the muffled sound of Raphael laughing and Magnus smiles as he hangs up. Simon Lewis has found his way home.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> FYI: Raphael does tell fill in the tiny details Simon is fuzzy on and explains about the portal.  
> He's fascinated more than he's shocked and insists they swing by Magnus' for a demonstration. Magnus, who sends them to vacation in a realm that's identical to 1956 (sans 50's Simon) with the knowledge of knowing they'll come out of it together this time. 
> 
> In such a world, Guadalupe Santiago is standing in the sunshine waiting for them.


End file.
